vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Jonas
The releationship between, Elijah and Jonas Martinwas that if he and his son Luka_Martin Luka Martin hepled Elijah kill Klaus, He promised that he would return Jonas daughter/Greta Martin to him. Season Two In the episode Katerina, when Elijah compelled Sater to kill himself, Jonas says "Was it really necessary,?" Elijah says It had to be done. "He delivered his message. Won’t be long now." Then They look at each other that it needed to be done and that he had sent the message. In The Sacrifice you see Jonas Martin in the Gilbert house to take some of Elenas personal items witch he later is doing a spell location on trough Elijahs mind. Elijah aks how it works by saying "So how exactly does this spell work?" Jonas then says "'Give me your hand." and Jonas takes his and says to relax his mind and look for her. Elijah sees where Elena are and saves both Elena and Damon from the other vampires. When Elijah returns Jonas asks how it went and Elijah says that he found her but met one of the brothers that killed him and that he let him live because, him because he and his brother would keep her safe and thats what they needed her to be, Safe. In ''Daddy Issues, Jonas comes to talk to Bonnie Bennett, He tells her that, Elijah is a man of his word. "You can trust that he`ll keep his end of the deal......with Elena to keep you and your friends protecred." But Bonnie don`t believe him by saying "You`re right. I don`t believe it." Later When A gruop tries to kill Damon, Stefan and Caroline, Jonas comes to rescue them by using magic to stop the Werewolfs and save Elena`s friends, And then Jonas says "Elijah made a promise to Elena. I`m here to see it`s upheld." Jonas then says to a Werewolf, Tyler Lockwood that when the rest of the Werewolfs awakens they need get out of here. The next few days after Bonnie uses magic to get information out of Luka Martin, Jona`s son. Luka tells unwillingly to Bonnie that both Jonas and Luka were working together with Elijah to kill klaus, and in return Elijah had promised to return Jona`s daughter/Greta Martin. Luka says that Klaus is searching a way to undo the curse without the doppelganger. He`s forced generations of witches to help him for centuries including Luka`s sister. Bonnie asks "How will you kill Klaus?" Luka then says to her "After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It`s our only chance." Bonnie says that "Elena will be dead" and Luka Says "yes. Elena has to die." '' In The Dinner Party, Elijah attends at a dinner party at the Salvatore boarding house, When Elijah comes there he talks about the tragedy of the witches who lived in Salem. Elijah is later killed by Alaric, with the White Oak Ash dagger but since it wasen`t intact he awoke from the dead and went to the Martin house to talk to Jonas he aks what had happened and Elijah said to Jonas "I need you to go, and find Elena now". Jonas comes to The Gilbert house, where Jeremy gilbert and Bonnie bennett are. He uses magic to make Jeremy hanging on the wall and takes Bonnie`s power`s away from her and says " If any harm comes to my son, Because of what you did you will awnser to me." He then left and told Elijah where Elena was. Elijah went to The Gilbert Lakehouse, he took up some stones and smashed the door away, he then called The Deal off but changed his mind when Elena stabbed herself with a knife and offered to heal her. Elena then stabbed Elijah with the White Oak Ash dagger and Elijah was later moved to the Salvatore basement. In ''The House Guest, after Elijah was killed by Elena Stefan wanted to have the Martins at their side, so he and Bonnie arrange a meeting with them. Jonas and Luka asks where Elijah is Stefan says that he is dead but want to help the Martins like Elijah was going to. Jonas and Luka think it`s best to revive Elijah rather then to trust Stefan and Damon, So he and his son is doing a spell to make Luka revive Elijah while Jonas doing best he can to hold it. Luka enter`s The Salvatore boarding house and goes downstairs to the basement and sees Elijah. Luka goes towards to Elijah and begins to pull the dagger out but Katherine sees so she tries to stop him, Luka tries to find a stake so he can kill her while she looks at Elijah for a moment. he stakes her and tries to pull the dagger out again but Damon burns him with a flame-thrower. Jonas tries to save his son but it was to late he was already dead, he gets angry and uses the locator spell to find Elena. Jonas goes to The Grill to find Elena, Jonas finds Bonnie and aks her where Elena is but she says she dosen`t know where she is. He then Starts a fire at The Grill and when he sees Elena and Stefan, She says "I`m so sorry about Luka. We never wanted that to happen......but let us help you get your daughter back." But Jonas says "Only Elijah Can do that." Then he is attacked by Caroline but he uses pain infliction on her. Jonas Then goes to The Gilbert House and is about to take Elena, But he then relises that`s Katherine and she bites him. Bonnie comes to close Jonas eyes when he uses his last moment of breath to restore Bonnies`s, Power`s back. Bonnie later tells Jeremy that Jonas gave her, her power`s back and The knowledge of how to kill Klaus. ''Elijah is later revived by Elena In The Last Dance, After Klaus almost killed Bonnie and Damon lied to her. In ''Klaus Episode, When Elijah and Elena where at The Lockwood Mansion, asks "So i assume The Martin Witches are no longer with us," and Elena says "No. I`m sorry." When Maddox one of Klauses Witches comes back to Alaric`s apartment to Klaus, with Klauses Box and Greta Martin. Greta Martin is killed by Damon Salvatore, After The Sacrifice is done with that all The Martin Witches is dead. Quotes Season Two '''Jonas: Was it, really? Elijah: It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won’t be long now (They look at each other) -- Katerina. Elijah: "So how exactly does this spell work?" Jonas: "'Give me your hand. Place it here." '''Jonas: "'Now take my hand. Close your eyes. Relax your mind, and look for her." 'Jonas: "'You saw her, didn`t you?" 'Elijah: "'I know exactly where she is." 'Elijah: '"Where`s Luka?" 'Jonas: '"Asleep." 'Elijah: "'Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However, I did have a little run-in with one of the brothers that killed me." 'Jonas: "'I assume he didn`t live to tell about it." 'Elijah: "'Actually, I spared him. He`d die before he let anyting happen to her. They both would. She`ll be kept safe." 'Jonas: '"For now." 'Elijah: "'Well, that`s precisely what we need her to be. Safe." -- The Sacrifice. 'Jonas: '"What, happened?" 'Elijah: '"I need you to go and find Elena. Now." -- The Dinner Party. 'Jonas: '(To Luka) "Elijah is the anwser, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they`re our enemies. They need to be dealt with. '''Jonas: (To Luka)' '"Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind." Jonas: (To Luka) "Elijah`s, you`ll sense him. Stay focused." Jonas: '''(To Bonnie) "They killed Elijah and they killed Luka. And my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena" -- The House Guest. '''Elijah: (To Elena) "So I assume, that the Martin witches are no, longer with us." -- Klaus. Category:Relationships Category: Friendly Relationship